<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo and the Snake by sunflowerkgk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922556">Leo and the Snake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk'>sunflowerkgk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had joined the Straw Hats not long ago, and the attraction to the Captain was only part of the issue.  You hate being left on the ship to keep an eye out, it was always boring, until it's not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leo and the Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You groaned as a sliver of light peeked into your room, right into your eyes.</p><p>“You have exactly three seconds to explain why you woke me up.”</p><p>“Because it's morning and you should be awake.” Nami answered.</p><p>“Hmm.. interesting.  I didn’t know you wanted to die today.”</p><p>“Leo you can't kill me.”</p><p>“Too late I’ve already decided how.”</p><p>“Ugh you are infuriating! Why did Luffy let you join?!”</p><p>You smirked as Nami slammed the door shut.  You yawned and stretched before slowly got up and changed into your day clothes.  A black snug crop top and some black short shorts.  You pulled on your leather black boots and socks before heading out onto the deck.</p><p>You blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted to the sunlight and smiled as you breathed in the salty air.  You smiled at Chopper as he walked over to you.</p><p>“Heard Nami cursing you again.”</p><p>“If someone other than her were to wake me up, I wouldn’t be so grumpy.  I mean honestly, who wakes up a person by putting light straight into their eyes.”</p><p>“Maybe you should reposition your bed, the light wouldn’t hit your eyes anymore.”</p><p>You crouched down and smiled wide.  “You are so right Chopper! I will do that.”</p><p>Chopper gave you a huge smile before moving on.  You watched him walk away before turning to the starboard side and looking at the ocean.  Today it seemed calm, which you welcomed after a couple days of choppy water.</p><p>You had joined the straw hat crew only a few months after they had returned to the crew.  According to Chopper they had taken two years apart to strengthen and train, and you could hardly believe how powerful they were.  You were close to some of their abilities, but you were much weaker than the captain.  You had been training with Franky and Boa, but no luck so far.  </p><p>You felt a presence next to you and you looked over.  Luffy’s wide smile made you almost laugh but you managed to not to.</p><p>“Morning Luffy.”</p><p>“Morning Leo, glad you're awake, were almost to the next island.”</p><p>“And I’ll be watching the ship right?”  You said, almost bitterly.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that.  Soon you’ll be able to come onto the islands with us.”</p><p>“Franky and I train everyday but I haven’t advanced enough.”</p><p>You felt Luffy wrap an arm around you and pulled you into his side.  “Soon Leo, your precious cargo, we don’t want anything to happen to you.”</p><p>You blushed lightly and nodded.  Luffy had always been sweet on you, which you had mixed feelings about.  You wanted to accept his affection, but you didn’t want the crew to think you were only on the crew because Luffy was sweet on you.  </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>You watched as the crew walked onto shore, leaving you alone on the boat.  Once everyone was gone you took out the dummy and started to practice your hand fighting.  As a youngster you had eaten devil fruit, but you ate one of the most useless devil fruit.  You had eaten the pet pet fruit.  So you could turn things into loyal pets, but that hadn’t really helped you out.  So you decided to focus on your fighting.</p><p>You started to work up a sweat when you sensed something wrong.  You stopped and looked around the deck of the ship, trying to figure out what had changed.  You walked around slowly, checking everywhere before walking over to the edge where the crew had gotten off the ship.</p><p>In an instant at least twenty pirates jumped up, clearly thinking the ship was left without a member to watch it.   You jumped back just in time as they landed on the deck.</p><p>“Huh, leaving just a girl on the boat? What idiots, like any girl could take us on.”</p><p>You glared at them, getting into a fighting stance.  You may not be as powerful as the rest of them, but to hell will you let them take the ship.  This was your job.  You managed to get a handful of them before they had all charged you at once.  You felt a punch to your face, knocking you back against the dummy you had been training on.</p><p>“HAHA!  See, a woman is nothing compared to us men. Such a weakling.”</p><p>You snarled at him, touching the training dummy and turning it into a large and beautifully collared viper.  The laughing stopped instantly as they looked at the size of the snake and you couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Now who's laughing.”  You said, wiping the blood from your lip as the viper attacked the pirates.  The screams of them running around and jumping off the ship was something you were happy to hear.  At least you could do this job.</p><p>You went to stand up and suddenly heard a gunshot.  You stumbled getting up, holding the center of your ribs, right under your breasts.  You felt the warm ooze and you knew what it meant.  You’d be shot before, just not in such a critical spot.</p><p>You fell to all fours as you heard the pirate who had shot you scream in horrible pain and agony.  A few seconds later the viper was next to you, gently nuzzling your face with his nose.  His nose was wet.</p><p>You turned to look at him, blood covering his nose.  You gently wiped the blood off his nose, knowing it would hinder his tracking skills.  </p><p>“I need you to go get Chopper, okay?’ The snake made some kind of noise, unpleased by this.  It clearly wanted to stick by your side.  “This isn’t up for discussion.  I’ll die if Chopper doesn’t help me.  Get his scent, and hurry.”</p><p>Ths snake gave you one more head nudge before it slithered off, getting the scent and was off the boat in record time.</p><p>You managed to pull yourself up against the edge of the wall, trying to hold the spot to lessen the blood loss.  You closed your eyes, and hoped they were fast.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Luffy stopped with the rest of the crew when they heard a loud noise.  They looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from.  They hadn’t been on the island more than a few hours, trying to navigate the terrain.  Luffy heard another russell and his mouth dropped as a large colorful viper appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“What the hell?!”  Usopp said, getting his slingshot ready.  </p><p>“Wait Usopp!”  Luffy said, stopping him.  “This is the snake that Leo makes, with her gum gum fruit.”</p><p>“Why does it have to be so big?! Or terrifying.”  Usopp said, lowering his weapon.</p><p>“The more important question we should be asking is why is the snake here.”  Zoro said, walking close to it.</p><p>The snake let its tongue flicker off Zoro, messing up his hair but moved on.  It did the same to Franky, but then stopped at Chopper.  As soon as it caught the same scent it laid down flat.</p><p>“What's it doing?”  Nami asked.</p><p>“Looks like he wants me to ride him, why?”  Chopper said, getting on top of the snake.  “Is Leo in trouble?”</p><p>The snake practically nodded before taking off with Chopper on his head.  Chopper screams slowly faded and Zoro looked over at Luffy.  He could tell Luffy was worried, it was all over his face.  Zoro knew about his feelings for Leo, but Luffy had told him he wouldn’t make a move till she was officially able to help the entire crew, so they wouldn’t think he was being sweet on her.</p><p>Zoro thought it was a stupid move, knowing that none of the ship saw her that way, not even Nami.</p><p>“Luffy, maybe it's a good idea if you go back to the ship, see what's going on.  I can take the rest with me.”</p><p>“Chopper will need help,”  Boa stated.  “I will go with Luffy, I can help Chopper easily.”</p><p>With that decided the team split up, Luffy and Boa running back to the boat, and the rest to the nearest town for supplies.  </p><p>Luffy ran fast, following the path of flattened foliage the snake had left behind.  </p><p>Once he saw the ship in sight he yelled for Chopper, hoping for an answer.  He got one he didn’t like.</p><p>“She’s been shot! I need help with surgery.”</p><p>Boa jumped onto the boat and hurried after Chopper.  They shut the door in Luffy face, knowing he would only get in the way and he peeked in through the window.  She was pale, clearing having lost a lot of blood.</p><p>Luffy next looked over the deck of the ship, the amount of blood couldn’t be just hers.  Next he noticed the bloodbath that was a man.  His body had been ripped apart vicious, leaving marks all over the body.  Leos snake must have attacked him after he shot her.  The gun was lying close to his body, confirming Luffy's hypotheses.  </p><p>Luffy looked over to the snake, who was coiled outside the door where Chopper was operating.  He walked over to it, gently touching his head.</p><p>“Thanks for protecting her.”  Luffy said, gently rubbing its head.  “She would have died..”</p><p>Luffy sat next to the snake, and it layed its head in his lap.  They sat like this, waiting for some answer from Boa or Chopper.</p><p>--------</p><p>The sun set by the time the rest of the crew had returned to the ship, all of them shocked by the blood and the state of the deck.</p><p>“Luffy, what happened?”  Zoro asked, walking over to thim.</p><p>“So far as I can tell, a handful of pirates tried to jump the ship thinking it was abandoned.  Leo fought them, made her snake and then…”</p><p>“She was shot.”  Boa said, emerging from the room.  Luffy stood up then, the snake at full attention as well.  “She managed to get most of them, but one got the drop, shot her square in the chest.  Had the snake not come to get Chopper when he did, she would be dead.”</p><p>“How is she?”  Luffy asked.</p><p>“She’s resting, Chopper said to let everyone know but no one can be in there right now, except her snake.  A snake of that size can help keep her warm.  The bullet we dug out was old, and Chopper is worried that it might cause an infection.”</p><p>Boa stepped aside as the snake was let into the room, closing the door behind it.</p><p>“But she's going to be okay, right?”  Frankie asked, clearly worried.</p><p>“If she makes it through the night she’ll survive, but the next few hours are tricky.  Nothing we can do about it, so why don’t we clean up the deck before it stains it.”</p><p>Zoro nodded, following Boa to get the cleaning supplies.  The rest of the crew took care of any bodies that were left on the deck before they started to scrub and clean.  Luffy watched everyone, leaning next to the door. </p><p>He seemed to be in turmoil about the whole situation.  At one point they asked if he was hungry, and he just shook his head no.  Luffy never turned down food.  </p><p>Once the deck was cleaned the crew went to bed, tired from the scrubbing.  Zoro stopped next to Luffy before leaving.</p><p>“Maybe this will be the wake up call you need to make that move.  Nothing is promised to be there again when we're sailing the grand line.  We could have lost her.”</p><p>Luffy nodded in understanding.  Zoro gently squeezed his shoulder before heading for his bunk.  Luffy settled outside the door again, waiting for morning.</p><p>--------------------------</p><p>When the crew woke up the next morning they all congregated outside the door, waiting for the news.  They could tell Luffy had been there all night, he looked like a statue.</p><p>Their attention turned to the door as it slowly opened.</p><p>“Take it slow okay? Rely on your snake.”  Chopper's sweet voice drifted out.  He appeared and a second later you did.  You were walking slowly, leaning on your snake as you went.  You got outside the door and looked up, smiling weakly.</p><p>“Hey everyone, guess who's up early.”</p><p>Everyone let out a breath of relief, gently hugging you before returning to their jobs, getting the ship on its way. Chopper stayed close to you as they started out before joining the rest to help with getting the ship ready.</p><p>You looked over at Luffy who had been staring at you the entire time.</p><p>“He Cap, what's wrong?”</p><p>Luffy walked over to you, gently hugging you but not letting go.  “You almost died Leo.  Your snake saved your life.”</p><p>“Well so did Boa and Chopper, don’t think the snake can perform surgery.”</p><p>Luffy smiled into your hair, loving your sass.  “I could have lost you.”</p><p>“Well crew members-”</p><p>“No, not as a crew member Leo.  I could have lost you.”</p><p>You managed to tilt your head up to look at him, and he gently kissed your forehead.  You blushed deeply at this, but you couldn't. You weren’t happy.  Your snake's forked tongue came out of the blue and licked Luffys face.  </p><p>Luffy couldn’t help but smile, petting the snake.</p><p>“Yes, you did an amazing job.  You can stay.”</p><p>You smiled as Luffy slid an arm around your waist, helping you walk to the front of the ship.  You watched as the ship cleared the channel and back out into the open ocean.  Luffy called out orders to Nami, who set the course for the next island.</p><p>You were excited for wherever you were going, now that you two were going together along with the rest of the crew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>